Untitled
by Zelda Yuna
Summary: Your love is a window in my soul. It keeps out the rain and the cold, but allows the warmth and light of the sunshine to permeate my being..." E/A


Hey everyone :D  
**I don't have a title for this yet, so if you could give me an idea in a review/pm that would be awesome :D **

This is another short thing but it has a prequel so if you're wondering why Arya and Eragon are together, it's because there's another part before this. Anyway, enjoy and let me know your thoughts :)

Disclaimer: CP owns Eragon and some of the metaphors are not mine.  
X

Arya surveyed her surroundings, sitting upon a wide, distorted branch stretching from the trunk of a withering tree. Once upon a time she would have found a treat for her eyes, lush green grass, tall proud flowers and pathways of arched roses leading to secret tunnels. Though now all she saw was a dry barren land, scarred from the acts of war. Black ravens scratched at the ground, searching for any scrap of food. The sight made Arya sick to the stomach, her face pallid and hard. Her eyebrows knitted together as the shrill cry of the ravens rang through her ears. They had not found a feed, Arya estimated that they had not eaten for at least a few days. She opened a pouch at her waist, retrieving the little bread she had, and threw it down to the birds. Arya observed as they fought viciously over it, strength fuelled by hunger and survival instinct.

Dusk had swallowed the land, causing doors to be locked and knives to be drawn in fear. That was where this world had come to. "The heavens are bound to pour down upon you if you stay out here for too long." Eragon's voice melted her heart. "Come under shelter, under warmth." He implored, concerned. Arya tilted her head back, her eyes glittering as they reflected the stars. Golden fruit upon a tree all out of reach... She listened as Eragon made his way up the tree to join her. He sat beside her and placed his hand over hers.

"Please?"

"Who are you to tell me what I should do?" She raised an eyebrow, her mouth forming a tight line.

"A concerned friend," He replied unsurely.

"I shall be fine," Arya stated icily, "You can go though, if that is what you wish."

Arya's hand felt cold as he took his away. "For a moment, last night, I thought you would change. Let me into your heart and share your true thoughts with me. It was one of the most memorable evenings I had ever experienced and I saw through to your deeper, inner beauty. Though it seems you have returned to the hard statue I have been used to. Of course it was too good to be true..."

Arya froze, his words echoing through her mind. Her heart fell. "I wasn't intending to be rude," She said solidly. Eragon sighed; it was a sigh that clearly said he had given up hope. Arya did not want him to give up hope. Why did she feel that she had to impress him by acting with so much authority and emotionless? It was habitual; she wanted to be a figure of intimidation...

"I just wanted you to be safe..." Eragon mumbled, shuffling as though he were about to leave. Arya knew that after this, if she did not express herself, he would not try again. She closed her eyes; she knew that her fear was that opening her heart left it vulnerable to be hurt. It was an incredible act of trust to expose her feelings. She breathed in deeply, hoping he would keep her heart safe.

"Eragon, as long as you are here I _am_safe. Your love is a window in my soul. It keeps out the rain and the cold, but allows the warmth and light of the sunshine to permeate my being. When a gentle breeze is blowing, you often raise the window of your love a bit, allowing the breeze to whisper to me how blessed I am." Arya closed her eyes, happy beyond belief that she had finally seen through the young farm boy to the incredible man he was beneath. Eragon sighed.

"You're so stubborn." He grumbled though pressed his lips against her cheek through his words. Arya could not suppress the smile that had begun to stretch across her face. It felt as though a tremendous weight had been lifted off her shoulders, allowing her to breathe. Arya turned to face him, snaking her hands around his neck. She grinned broadly as his hand ran down her back slowly, tracing non-existent patterns. She leant into him, causing him to lie back on the branch, shaking it slightly, causing birds that were perched higher to scatter. Their eyes connected and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered.

She locked her mouth around his bottom lip, sucking lightly and pressing against him. He responded to her movements, lifting her chin up and taking his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth as it was open. Their tongues slid against each other in a passionate dance. Eragon's hand slipped down her thigh as she crouched over him. Arya pulled her lips away slowly, her heart racing. She saw clear longing in Eragon's eyes as he panted slightly. She smiled impishly as his hands made their way to her ribs, he pulled himself up slightly to secure their lips together once more, letting a hand free to interlace his fingers with Arya's.

"I... love... you," He whispered in between breaths. Arya moaned as his lips made their way from her lips down her neck and then back up.  
"You are everything to me, my love," He sighed against her lips, "The spring... of my life... the one who blooms the flowers... in my heart..." He continued, slipping his tongue through her lips as he paused.

Arya laughed as he pulled back, eyes closed for a few seconds.

"What seems to be so funny my lady," Eragon smiled, opening his eyes. Arya brushed his cheek with the tips of her fingers gently.

"To think," She whispered, "You could have walked away from me a few minutes ago, never to return, had I not said the right thing,"

Eragon shook his head, "No," He said, "Perhaps I would walk away, but I would always return, waiting for you with open arms until you felt you were ready to be embraced by them. I could never give up on you, for that would be giving up on my life. You are the blood in my veins, the only thing in my heart, and forever will you remain."

"You've completed me..." Arya whispered.

"You've completed me more," Eragon grinned grasping the soft, pale hand that lay on his cheek, bringing it to his lips slowly. The kissed skin becoming rosy as blood rushed to it. Arya sighed; they were a speck of colour in a black and white painting. The land crying and dying as they radiated with happiness and love. If only everyone were not power crazed, twisted minded souls who sought dominance and would stop at no cost to gain it. He was her light, the reason she felt as if there was an answer to hopelessness. A cure to an incurable illness... He made her feel as if impossible was nothing but an empty word.

"What are we going to tell everyone... About, well, you know." She frowned.

Eragon paused for a moment before answering. "Let us worry about that when the time comes, instead of placing a burden on the present." Arya nodded, at times he was so wise. Wiser than she could be. "I love you Arya," He added.

She grinned, "I love you too."

x  
Short, yes :D  
**What do you think? R&R =]**


End file.
